User talk:Andyyilong
Welcome! Hi Andyyilong -- we're excited to have Epic Battle Fantasy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- sannse Heya Good work on the wiki so far! I'm surprised so little has been added to such a popular game! For some reason I feel the need to write up on this entire series, so I'll be contributing as much as I can. I used to do a lot of editing and wikicoding on Bulbapedia (however, I've since deviated from there, I have yet to return) so everything here will be very familiar. I've done up a couple of link templates already, and I'll make more when the need arises, but for now we just need the people to start adding! Hope to see you around.. since you did create the wiki :P ▫▪▫ talk to Caeldom ▪▫▪ 16:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, me 2! I just love wikis, and was the second contributer here, but just to ask, why do different wikis use different formulas? Nitrome wiki differs from Kindom hearts with, and uses the same format as Runescape wiki. Some wikis only let in certain people. Some wikis are only one language, like spanish. Some have insert picture/insert video button, and some have helpful format letters for certain keyboards. It's so fustrating to come into a new wiki knowing nothing! Can you tell me why? Matacorn 06:04, October 11, 2010 Thx Wow, thanks! for a few weeks I forgot that I even made this wiki, but it looks so much better than when I started! I'll have to play the game if I want to add anymore. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Andyyilong (talk • ) :I'm assuming this is andyyilong replying, though I can't tell since you didn't sign off :P Also, if you don't put the reply on our Talk pages we won't actually be notified. Kind of a dodgy system but hey.. Being the admin, can you give other people admin priveleges too? I feel I could definitely do a bit more, but the member rights are a bit limited here. :/ ▫▪▫ talk to Caeldom ▪▫▪ 00:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::mostly I've been reading instead of editing, so may I ask how? and yeah, sure I'll give you admin priveleges.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Andyyilong (talk • ) :::Yep sure, here, read this guideline on Wikipedia. Basically when communicating on talk pages, there are two ways of doing so. :::#You can either continue the conversation on one talk page, which means only that user will be notified of changes, the other user will have to follow the page and check their to see when it is changed. :::#Or you can leave a reply on the other user's talk page, just go to their userpage and click on the Talk tab. The link follows as such: and their talk page is the same with User_talk: instead. Often people will leave links in their signatures for easy access. Such as in mine, you can click on "talk to" for my Talk, or my name for my Userpage. :::So yeah, those are the basics. If you need any more help, feel free to ask! ^_^ ▫▪▫ talk to Caeldom ▪▫▪ 00:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC)